


Traditions

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Italian tradition, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: "Congratulations, Lucia Sinistre." Laura announced. "Bafena thinks you've been a very bad girl this year."
Relationships: Laura Brand & Lucia Sinistre | Lucy Dexter
Kudos: 4





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> What? A not semi angsty oneshot?? That doesn't connect to whatever storyline I might me planning??? From me????

Lucy was lying on her bed, her eyes closed as she tried to calm her mind from running around, sprouting weird ideas. Her roommate, Shannon, wasn't in the room, since she was too busy hanging out with her friends and wasn't expected to come back for at least a couple more hours.

She was snapped out of her routine with a knock on her door. The door slipped open, revealing Laura standing outside.

"Hey Lucy!" The redhead greeted, holding something behind herself. "Can I come in?"

She sat up and smiled warmly. "Of course." She watched as the Scottish girl stepped into the room, made her way to the bed and sat next to her, still keeping whatever she had hidden behind herself and careful to not let it be shown like her life depended on it. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked curiously, careful not to use the voice.

Laura shifted awkwardly, seemingly at loss for how to start. "So... Do you remember how you tried to distract us from thinking about Otto when you-know-what had happened?"

She nodded uncertainly, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"6th of January. Feast of Epiphany." The redhead said quickly, shoving a black box into her hands. "I... thought you'd like this?"

Lucy was taken back by the gesture and stared at the box for a few moments before smiling widely. "Laura this is amazing!" She gave the Scottish girl a quick hug, before opening the box.

There was a black round rock-like object in it, almost resembling a piece of coal.

"Congratulations, Lucia Sinistre." Laura announced. "Bafena thinks you've been a very bad girl this year."

Lucy snorted, picking up the coal-like rock candy. "Where did you even get this from?"

"I asked Nevin, that boy from Political Finances, and he managed to get it." She replied simply. "Still not sure how though."

"Well who knows anything anymore when it comes to the Political Finances stream." She muttered, biting into the candy with an smile. "Thanks I... I appreciate the gesture." The Sinistre girl said.

"You're welcome." Laura nodded, getting up. "I should probably go before the others blow something up."

"You probably should." She confirmed.

"Bye Lucy."

"Have a good day, Laura."

She could feel the taste of the caramel rock candy all night.


End file.
